Sqaishey Quack
Sqaishey Quack, also known as simply Sqaishey, Sqaishey Duck, 'Beth '''or '''Bethany Bates '''is a British Youtuber and Video Game Commentator. She usually uploads Minecraft videos, but also other popular games such as Club Penguin and Robloc. She is Helper in Stampy's Lovely World, and has also appeared in Sky Den, Cave Den and will in the upcoming Ocean Den, as well as being credited for helping Stampy in his recent Stampy Shorts. Stampy, in turn is also a helper in Sqaishey's own flagship series, Feather Adventures and a partner in Super Happy Fun Times. Life Sqaishey was born as Bethany Jayne Bates on November 18, 1996 in the West Midlands (around Wolverhampton, Dudley), England. In June 2014, Sqaishey made an Adventure Map for Stampy and he saw it. After commenting on the video, it can be assumedi that Stampy and Sqaishey met up and discussed possible associations. In July 2014, the two of them also started dating. Sqaishey first appeared on Stampy's channel as part of Sky Den in August 2014, she also appeared in Stampy's Lovely World and as part of his Love Garden in the episode Wiggly Worm. Afterwards, Sqaishey appeared more and more in Stampy's Lovely World and continued being featured in Sky Den. In September 2014, Stampy also joined her in a series called Super Happy Fun Times. In August 2015, exactly one year after Sky Den started, Sky Den ended, and a new series was started, called Cave Den. She and Stampy own a cat named Ori, they formerly owned a fish named Kitten, and a hamster named Sparky, but they died. Appearance Due to the limited skins on offer in the Xbox edition of Minecraft, Sqaishey's skin consists of a chicken in a tuxedo. She wears gold armour to make herself more like her PC skin. Sqaishey's PC skin more closely resembles her artwork and is more commonly matched to her. Real Life In real life, Sqaishey has short brown hair with a golden streak running through it. The color of her eyes is hard to tell, as at times they can appear to be either blue, green or brown, although they seem green in most pictures, especially close-up. Association with Stampy Stampy was Sqaishey's 11th subscriber back when she started Youtube. She admired his videos and created a map for him to play through. Stampy thought she was an amazing commentator and they started to become friends. They soon started making videos together in the Sky Den series before she appeared as a helper in the Lovely World and in Cave Den. She became a regular helper in Stampy's Lovely World, and she always appeared in Sky Den,and after it ended, Cave Den. Stampy added her to his Love Garden in episode 215, Wiggly Worm. She also has involvement in Stampy Short videos, in which she was credited for in-game acting and extra help. On Sqaishey's channel, Stampy and Sqaishey have a series together called Super Happy Fun Times, which takes place on her realm. Stampy also appears in Sqaishey's main series, Feather Adventures as a helper. Channel Sqaishey also has a Youtube channel of her own, with a rapidly growing subscriber count of over 700,000. She openly takes inspiration from Stampy and often asks him for advice. In her most popular series, entitled 'Feather Adventures', she has a shoutout area named the "Feather Friends Pond" which houses many signs with people's names in. In each new video she adds someone new to a sign to say thank you to them in some way. This is incredibly similar to the Love Garden in the Lovely World series. Notable series of hers include: * Feather Adventures * Server Surfing * Cloud Nest (ended) * Super Happy Fun Times * Club Penguin * Terraria * Hardcore Lifestyle * Rayman Origins * Cake Quest (Completed) * Stranded (Completed) * The Reef (ended after 8 episodes) * Quacktopia (ended) * Treasure Trackers * Stampy's Sky Island Challenge (Completed) Appearances She normally appears with Stampy in the Cave Den series, but since the episode ''Wiggly Worm, she now appears in most episodes of Stampy's Lovely World as a helper. She also appears in the majority of the vlogs on the MagicAnimalClub channel. Trivia *Sqaishey's real name is Bethany Bates. *Sqaishey was born on November 18, 1996, and is currently 19 years old. *She pulled a prank on Stampy by doing the 'Ice Bucket Challenge' over him after he was nominated. *Sqaishey and Mickey Mouse share birthdays. (November 18th)http://disney.wikia.com/Mickey_Mouse *Sqaishey and Stampy have been confirmed to be dating, as first announced by Sqaishey herself. **Additionally, Stampy told the story when he met Sqaishey in episode 72 of a podcast by Rhett and Link named Ear Biscuits.https://soundcloud.com/earbiscuits/ep-72-stampy-cat-ear-biscuits *The two went to Disneyland in Anaheim together when Stampy was in LA as seen in the MagicAnimalClub vlogs. *She is a part of the teaching staff in Stampy's Cool School, teaching swimming lessons. *Sqaishey is a talented musician who has written and performed a number of songs, including Quack if you Wanna and Dream. **Dream was made for her 500,000 subscribers special and revolves around her 'dream' to fly. **She is able to play the guitar and has done a number of covers on her "Smule" account. * She has a server which is Sqaishey.club. * The name Sqaishey came from her deceased hamster, Sparky. Sqaishey called Sparky, 'her little Sqaish' * She has collaborated with fellow youtuber Thinknoodles many times in Club Penguin and he comments often on Stampy's videos, indicating he is a viewer. He has even been feautered in a Stampy Short, Don't Press The Button as a guest voice actor. Channels Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey Extra References Channel Category:Stampys friends Category:Helpers Category:Helper Category:Youtuber Category:Stampy's Helper